derp_army_space_stationfandomcom-20200213-history
Core
The core room is the main attraction of the station. In the core room you'll find: 1. The reactor power controls 2. The coolant/heatant controls 3. The core status Upon walking in you should see the core. On your right, around the corner there should be the coolant and heatant controls. Coolant is twice as effective then heatant. This is to prevent a meltdown from happening too fast. Core Emergencies Meltdown A Meltdown happens at 2000K. A Meltdown starts with the temperature rising much faster then normal. It starts rising at 500K per 2 seconds. After 10 seconds have pasted, ominous sounds start playing. This is most likely the steel around the core cracking and creeking from all the heat. A minute later an alarm starts playing. Several announcements follow. During this the Core Room gets locked down and everybody inside either has to reset or die from the explosion. After a while the announcements state that core meltdown is set to 4 minutes. 1 minute after that the core's power output becomes critical and the lights goes out in the ship. The ship goes pitch black and you cant see much. During this time frame the upper Station gets locked down, leaving only the Lobby and Elevator. After 2 minutes have pasted the announcements come on again and state that the emergency self destruct system was activated. The player is then told that they have T-2 Minutes To Escape. A timer shows up at the top of the screen and starts at T-120 seconds. At this time Emergency Coolant can be activated from Coolant Control. If Emergency Coolant is not activated before the explosion music begins then it can't be activated. When 10 seconds remain before explosion a countdown will begin. The explosion spans out far and fast. Freezedown A Freezedown happens at -2000K. A Freezedown starts with the temperature lowering much faster then normal. It starts lowering at -500K per 2 seconds. After 10 seconds have pasted, the power goes out and all lights in the Station. A few seconds later a creeking sound can be heard. Once it stops, a scream can be heard before everybody's screen goes to black. Metal hitting the floor can be heard before vision is restored to all players. In the core room a vent can be seen broken and a peice on the ground. Inside the piece is the creator, impaled by ice spikes. Soon after an alarm starts playing. Several announcements follow. The emergency power is activated and light is restored. Soon the Core Room gets locked down and everybody inside either has to reset or die from a black hole forming. After a while the announcements state that core freezedown is set to 4 minutes. Soon after this creeking can be heard again. The glass in the core room gives way as a black hole is formed, killing all players inside. 1 minute in, the core's power output becomes critical and the lights goes out in the ship. The ship goes pitch black and you cant see much. During this time frame the upper Station gets locked down, leaving only the Lobby and Elevator. After 2 minutes have pasted the announcements come on again and state that the emergency self destruct system was activated. The player is then told that they have T-2 Minutes To Escape. A timer shows up at the top of the screen and starts at T-120 seconds. When 10 seconds remain before explosion a countdown will begin. The explosion spans out far and fast. Core Safety Mechanisms Emergency Coolant Emergency Coolant can only be activated during a meltdown and from Coolant Control. If the player chooses to activate the Emergency Coolant then it will stop the self destruct system. After 30 seconds from it being activated the announcements will state that the coolant pipe was damaged and that the self destruction system is reactivated. The player then gets up to T-200 seconds to escape. Music will resume and players must escape. The explosion happens when the timer hits 0 and it goes out far and fast.